LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game
|Developers = Traveller's Tales Griptonite Games Aspyr Media Giant Interactive Entertainment |Publishers = Eidos Interactive LucasArts |Date= USA: April 2, 2005 April 5, 2005 October 26, 2005 August 13, 2005 Australia: April 21, 2005 Europe: April 22, 2005 |Genre = Action, Adventure |Modes = Singleplayer, Two player simultaneous |Rating = ESRB: E PEGI: 3+ |Platforms = Playstation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Windows PC, MAC }} LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game is a video game based on the ''Star Wars'' themed toy line and produced by the LEGO Group, taking place during the prequel trilogy (The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith), with a bonus segment from A New Hope. LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game was first released on April 2, 2005, a full month before the final Star Wars film premiered. It features many homages to the Original Trilogy, including a reference to the X-wing levitation sequence in Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. The in-game characters do not speak, instead of producing grunts. The game was developed by Traveller's Tales for the Microsoft Xbox, Sony PlayStation 2 video game consoles and Microsoft Windows PCs, with Griptonite Games developing the Nintendo Game Boy Advance version. These initial versions were published in April 2005. A Macintosh port, developed by Aspyr Media, was released on August 2005. A Nintendo GameCube version of the game was released on October 26, 2005. All versions were published by Eidos Interactive and LucasArts. Though LEGO Star Wars was billed as a "kid's game", it received the "Game of the Year" award from Kidzworld.com,Kidzworld's Top 10 Video Games of 2005 Kidzworld.com . URL Accessed on November 4, 2006 received positive reviews, and peaked at the top of the UK charts during early May 2005. It later lost the spot to the official game of Episode III, but maintained a consistently high chart position throughout the month. A sequel, LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, was released in September 2006, LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga was released on the 25th of November 2007, and LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars released on March 22, 2011. Synopsis Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace The Trade Federation has blockaded the peaceful planet of Naboo. The two Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to negotiate. Their Republic Cruiser lands in the Trade Federation's capital ship's hangar; the protocol droid TC-14 greets them, and the Jedi are escorted to a small conference chamber, where they sense a disturbance in the Force (the Republic Cruiser is destroyed) and are set upon by several Trade Federation Battle Droids. They destroy the Battle Droids and find TC-14, who helps them through the ship. Upon discovering an invasion force headed for Naboo, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan decide to board a Trade Federation MTT and meet down on the planet. They land on the planet and regroup. The Jedi travel through the swamp and find a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, who takes them to the Gungan city nearby. The group arrives, and the Gungan leader Boss Nass gives them safe passage to the capital city of Theed. It is here that the Queen is being held by the droid invasion force. The Jedi rescue the Queen Amidala and her guard Captain Panaka, and they proceed to the Queen's hangar and escape the planet. The Royal Cruiser is damaged, warranting an emergency landing on the world of Tatooine. On Tatooine, a young boy named Anakin Skywalker said he could help them get the money for new parts. He offers to win the Boonta Eve Podrace for them and win them the money. He wins the Podrace, and Qui-Gon decides to bring Anakin with him, noting his extreme sensitivity to the Force. The ship lands on Coruscant, and Senator Palpatine becomes Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Queen Amidala decides to return to Naboo and free her planet. On Naboo, Amidala recruits the Gungans to help the Naboo retake the planet. Meanwhile, the Space Fighter Corps destroys the main Trade Federation capital ship and knocks out the Trade Federation army. Darth Sidious's apprentice, Darth Maul, engages Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan defeats the Sith, but Qui-Gon is killed. He requests that Obi-Wan trains Anakin. Celebrations are held on Naboo, and peace between the Gungans and the Naboo people is proclaimed. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones showing Taun We the dart that killed Zam Wessell.]] It is ten years after the blockade of Naboo. Padme is now a Senator, and Anakin is Obi-Wan's Padawan. A bounty is put on Padme from the Trade Federation as revenge and Obi-Wan follows a clue left by a certain bounty hunter to the world of Kamino. In light of current events, he discovers a clone army being prepared for the Republic. He also encounters Jango Fett and his son Boba, but the two escape before he can question them. Obi-Wan follows them to the planet of Geonosis. He is set upon and calls Anakin for backup. Anakin and Padme free Obi-Wan, but are captured by Jango Fett and a team of battle droids. Following a mock trial and execution, the group is rescued by Mace Windu and many of the Order's Jedi, backed up by the clone army. Count Dooku, the Separatist Leader, escapes. and Dooku, laughing together.]] Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme pursue Count Dooku to a hangar. The two Jedi engage him, but Anakin's arm is lost. Yoda arrives and bests the Count, but Dooku stages a distraction and escapes in his ship. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Anakin, holding their lightsabers, getting ready to defeat Dooku.]] It is three years since Episode II, and the Clone Wars are in motion. In a stunning act of audacity, General Grievous, leader of the Confederacy's droid armies, has abducted Chancellor Palpatine from Coruscant. The Republic forces engage the Confederacy's invasion forces, with Obi-Wan and Anakin at the spearhead. They eventually find Count Dooku and kill him. The two Jedi rescue the Chancellor and confront Grievous, but he escapes. Obi-Wan pursues him to Utapau and, with the help of his clone commander, Cody, Grievous is slain. Meanwhile, on the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk, Yoda and Chewbacca are on the front lines when the clones receive Order 66 and revolt against the Jedi. Yoda escapes the planet. He and Obi-Wan return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where they find that Anakin has fallen to the Dark Side and killed every Jedi in the Temple. Padme, confused and upset, journeys to Mustafar to meet with Anakin. There Padme finally realizes what her husband has done and she states that he is "going down a path that she can't follow". Obi-Wan walks off the Naboo cruiser and consequently, Anakin becomes enraged. Upset and angered, Anakin uses the force to choke Padme into unconsciousness. After a dramatic fight sequence between Anakin and Obi-Wan, Anakin is left for dead, severely burned and scarred. Obi-Wan Kenobi escapes and takes Padme to an asteroid field where a medical center is located. She dies, having lost the will to live. Anakin is fitted into a suit of black Sith armor and becomes Darth Vader. and two Clone Troopers, taking Anakin who has gone to the dark side.]] With the galaxy entering the Dark Times, Padme's twins are split up. Leia is taken to Alderaan, while Luke Skywalker is placed in the care of his aunt and uncle on Tatooine. Gameplay The gameplay of LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game is geared towards a family-friendly audience and has no game over sequences. Almost all the levels in the game are based on the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy with the exception of the level, A NEW HOPE (being based on the film of the same name). Each player controls a minifigure that has a unique set of abilities that can be toggled by walking up to a friendly character. Studs serves as currency which can be found by destroying objects, using the force on objects, or defeating enemies. They lose the studs (as opposed to losing lives) by falling off the level or being killed by an enemy. The studs can be used to buy character enemies or allies that were not playable in Story Mode. Occasionally, players will also play through vehicle levels with the objective of getting to the end and avoiding enemies. Minikit Canisters are the main collectible in the levels and a total of 10 of them can be collected. Most of these can only be collected in Free-Play and the parts will build a vehicle. Before playing any other level, the player must finish Chapter I of The Phantom Menace ("Negotiations"), in order to play any other prequel film. Completing all the "True Jedi" stud bars will unlock an additional chapter based on the opening scene of A New Hope, which features Darth Vader and a Stormtrooper. This game was released before Revenge of the Sith, possibly driving sales up as the basic plotline was present in the game. To prevent inadvertent spoilers, however, most reviewers warned that this was the case in their reviews. Characters There are a wide variety of characters included in the game, all of which are unlocked by completing levels or by purchasing them at Dexter's Diner. Every character, other than the PK Droid, the Gonk Droid and Chancellor Palpatine, have a special ability, such as extra high jumping, control of the Force, or the ability to Grapple. Droids, while not being armed, can travel through the game unimpeded (ie. they won't be intentionally attacked by enemy characters); as well, protocol droids and astromech droids can open doors via special panels. Also, unlike other armed droids, player-controlled Battle Droids will be ignored by hostile Battle Droids, but not Droidekas. The Gonk Droid is also indestructible. Unlocked characters can be imported into the game's sequel, LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, by purchasing the extra, "Use Old Save", for 250,000 LEGO studs. Original Trilogy characters Because LEGO Star Wars is based on the Prequel Trilogy (Episodes I, II and III), Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and other characters from the original Star Wars trilogy are not shown (excluding Princess Leia, who is a purchasable character once unlocked). All Characters Note: All characters with Blasters can dodge enemies' Blaster Shots. Also, there are many temporary conditions of the characters (like Anakin Skywalker without hand or Jango Fett without his helmet), but they didn't get into this list. ♣ Indicates a Non-Playable Character. ♥ Indicates a Non-Rideable Creature. GBA-only Characters ♣ Indicates a Non-Playable Character. Dexter's Diner Dexter's Diner is the area from which the player chooses what level to enter and view any vehicles whose parts they have found in any of the game's levels. LEGO Star Wars also has a feature called 'Free Play', which enables the player to play the same level again, but with the ability to switch between characters, thus gaining access to areas containing extras the player was unable to get before. In Free Play mode, a player may use any character they have unlocked. The player may also match up good and evil characters, such as Qui-Gon Jinn and Darth Maul. The Free Play option will only appear when the player finishes a level. Levels that are played in vehicles cannot be played in Free Play, but can be replayed in Story mode like the others. Some characters, such as Chancellor Palpatine, the PK Droid, and the Gonk Droid, cannot do anything but walk, although they are never attacked in the case of PK Droids and Gonk Droids, giving them the ability to traverse the levels unharmed. Also, in the Diner, players may purchase unlockable extras for studs. Levels Each level in LEGO Star Wars loosely follows the various sequences from the Star Wars prequel films, with gameplay segments linked together by various cutscenes. There is no spoken dialogue; rather, the characters act out their parts using gestures and pantomime. The game begins with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn about the Trade Federation ship and ends with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi's duel on Mustafar. Episode I levels Negotiations Playable Characters: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, TC-14 Enemies: Battle Droid, Battle Droid (Security), Battle Droid (Commander), Droideka Other Characters: PK Droid Setting: Trade Federation ship (conference room, halls, and hangar) Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi unsuccessfully try to stop the Trade Federation from invading Naboo. Invasion of Naboo Playable Characters: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jar Jar Binks Enemies: Battle Droid, STAP Other Characters: Gungan Warrior, Fambaa, Kaadu Setting: Naboo swamp Summary: After being brought down to Naboo aboard a Separatist transport, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan meet Jar Jar Binks, a Gungan being who guides them through the forest to Theed Palace. Escape From Naboo Playable Characters: Queen Amidala, Captain Pananka, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi Enemies: Battle Droid, Battle Droid (Commander), Droideka Allies: Royal Guard Setting: Theed Palace Summary: Queen Amidala and one of her bodyguards, Captain Panaka, meet up with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to escape Theed Palace. Mos Espa Podrace (Vehicle level) Playable Characters: Anakin's Podracer Enemies: Podracers, Tusken Raider Setting: Tatooine (Podrace) Summary: Queen Amidala's ship breaks down, landing the fugitives on the remote desert planet of Tatooine. Qui-Gon, Amidala, Jar Jar, and their droid, R2-D2 discover a young boy, Anakin Skywalker, whom they strongly trust to earn the money to repair their ship. Retake Theed Palace Playable Characters: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala (Battle), Captain Panaka, Anakin Skywalker (Boy), R2-D2 Enemies: Battle Droid, Battle Droid (Security), Battle Droid (Commander), Droideka Allies: Royal Guard Setting: Theed Palace (halls, diners, exterior areas and hangar) Summary: After the Queen's ship is repaired, the fugitives take Anakin with them back to Naboo, only to see the world being raided by the Trade Federation. Darth Maul (Boss level) Playable Characters: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi Enemies: Battle Droid, Droideka, Battle Droid (Commander) Boss: Darth Maul (3 hearts then 10 hearts) Setting: Theed Palace Hangar Summary: A Dark Sider breaks into the hangar of Theed Palace. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon fight him. Episode II levels Discovery on Kamino (Boss level) Playable Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master), R4-P17 Enemies: KE-8 Enforcer, Slave I Boss: Jango Fett (10 hearts) Setting: Kamino (exterior and interior) Summary: When a bounty hunter is killed by another, Obi-Wan Kenobi, now a Jedi Knight, follows the killer to a planet called Kamino, where he is being cloned to form an army for the Republic. Droid Factory Playable Characters: Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Padme Amidala, R2-D2, C-3PO Enemies: Geonosian, Battle Droid (Geonosis), Battle Droid (Commander), Droideka Setting: Geonosis droid factory Summary: While Anakin Skywalker, a Padawan now, and Padmé Amidala, formerly Queen Amidala, are dating, they catch wind of Obi-Wan in trouble in a factory that makes Battle Droids for the Separatist Army. Jedi Battle (Boss level) Playable Characters: Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master), Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Padme Amidala (Clawed), R2-D2 Enemies: Battle Droid (Geonosis), Battle Droid (Security), Geonosian, Super Battle Droid, Droideka Boss: Jango Fett (10 hearts) Allies: Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, Jedi Other Characters: Poggle the Lesser (Movie clip only) Setting: Geonosis battle arena Summary: Anakin and Padmé get captured too. The Jedi Council travels to Geonosis to save them. Gunship Cavalry (Vehicle level) Playable Characters: Republic Gunship Enemies: Hailfire Droid, Homing Spider Droid Setting: Geonosis (canyon valleys and Separatist ship exterior) Summary: An Aerial battle takes place around the canyon of Geonosis. Count Dooku (Boss level) Playable Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master), Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Yoda Enemies: Battle Droid (Geonosis), Geonosian Boss: Count Dooku (10 hearts) Other Characters: Padme Amidala, Clone Setting: Geonosis (Separatist base) Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin take on Count Dooku, a Sith apprentice, personally. Episode III levels Battle Over Coruscant (Vehicle level) Playable Characters: Obi-Wan's Starfighter, Anakin's Starfighter Enemies: Vulture Droid, Droid Tri-Fighter Allies: ARC-170 Setting: Coruscant (skies) Summary: Obi-Wan, a member of the Jedi Council, and Anakin, a Jedi Knight, take to the skies of the urban world of Coruscant to rescue their Chancellor. Chancellor in Peril (Boss level) Playable Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III), Anakin Skywalker (Jedi), R2-D2, Chancellor Palpatine Enemies: Battle Droid, Battle Droid (Commander), Super Battle Droid, Droideka, Grievous' Bodyguards Boss: Count Dooku (6 hearts) Other: General Grievous Setting: Separatist ship Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin break into a Trade Federation ship and rescue Chancellor Palpatine, who makes Anakin kill Count Dooku. General Grievous (Boss level) Playable Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III), Commander Cody Boss: General Grievous (10 hearts) Setting: Utapau Summary: Obi-Wan meets up with Commander Cody of the Clone Army, and together, they take on Separatist worker General Grievous. Defense of Kashyyyk Playable Characters: Yoda, Chewbacca, Wookiee Enemies: Clone (Episode III), Commander Cody, Battle Droid, AT-RT Allies: Wookiee Setting: Kashyyyk (treehouse and forest) Summary: While Jedi Master Yoda is out with the Wookies on the forest planet of Kashyyyk, Chancellor Palpatines executes Order 66, turning the Clone Army against the Jedi. Ruin of the Jedi Playable Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III), Yoda Enemies: Disguised Clone, Clone Trooper, Commander Cody Setting: Jedi Temple (exterior and interior) Summary: Obi-Wan and Yoda meet up at the Jedi Temple, and discover Anakin's path to the Dark Side of the Force. Darth Vader (Boss level) Playable Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III), Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) Boss: Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) (Obi-Wan's opponent); Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) (Anakin's opponent) (10 hearts each) Setting: Mustafar Summary: Obi-Wan goes on his most dangerous mission yet: To take on his own apprentice–now on the Dark Side–above a lake of lava on a planet called Mustafar. Bonus level In each level, a certain number of LEGO studs need to be collected (the number varies per level) to obtain a piece of the super kit. The player has to obtain the required amount of LEGO studs in one attempt. The studs can be collected in Story mode or Free Play mode. After all 17 kit pieces are collected, a fourth door, marked by a question mark, unlocks in the main room of Dexter's Diner. This room contains the bonus level, a short prelude into Episode IV: A New Hope, titled A NEW HOPE. This level is available for both Story and Free Play modes; however, there are no mini-kit pieces to collect, no LEGO stud meter and no areas that can only be reached in Free Play mode. In the bonus level, the player plays as Darth Vader and an Imperial Stormtrooper (with the dubious addition of C-3PO), upon entering the Tantive IV Blockade Runner (which is also the model of the super kit collected to unlock the level). In the level, the player encounters a few Rebel Soldiers, and is capable of collecting over 100,000 LEGO studs. The level ends upon finding Princess Leia and R2-D2. A short message - To be continued... - follows completion of the level. This is entirely different as opposed to the LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Episode IV opening level, as the player takes the roles of Princess Leia and Captain Antilles in that game. Episode IV Playable Characters: Darth Vader, Stormtrooper, C-3PO Enemies: Rebel Trooper Setting: Imperial Star Destroyer (Interior) Goofs * In the ending cutscene for Episode I, Chapter 5, Padme has a silver pistol whilst in the level she has a standard blaster. (This goof is fixed by the opening cutscene of Chapter 6). * In the opening cutscene for Episode I, Chapter 6, Padme is wearing her Tatooine outfit, not her Battle of Naboo outfit. * Also, in the same cutscene, when Darth Maul backflips across a chasm, his lightsaber hilt is in his hand, but when he lands in the next frame, it is not. * In the ending cutscene for Episode II, Chapter 3, Obi-Wan's borrowed lightsaber blade is green and Anakin's is blue even though they were the exact opposite in the level for both of them. * In the ending cutscene of Episode III, Chapter 6, Anakin's lightsaber blade is red, not blue. This could signify his transgression to the dark side. Original Version The game was originally going to include the Boga chase scene with General Grievous on his wheel bike, but since the game was released in 2005 before Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith was put into theatres TT Games decided that it would be too much of a spoiler, which made many Star Wars fans annoyed when the game was released. Notes *Unused and normally unplayable (and in some cases, unfinished) data exists for several characters in the coding of LEGO Star Wars PC and PS2 versions, including Zam Wesell, Zam Wesell's Speeder, ARC-170, the Kaminoans, Dexter Jettster, WA7, Pit Droid, a generic Spaceman, a generic Flying Saucer and a Jawa, which can be made playable (with varying results) by copying and renaming the data files in the 'Chars' folder. * The game features some characters from the movies that have yet to be made as minifigures, Hospital Droid, and baby Luke and Leia. *Princess Leia has the same sound effects as Padmé as well as the same animation. Similarly, Darth Vader, the Stormtrooper, and the Rebel Soldier all share their animations with Anakin Skywalker, the Clone, and the Royal Guard respectively. This was changed in the sequel "The Original Trilogy" Game Boy Advance version * Main Article: LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (Gameboy Advance) A Gameboy Advance version of LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game was created by EIDOS. This version of the game was the only version of the game created that differed in any way rather than small control changes on the different platforms. It was created by a different company, considering that the console-based counterpart could not function based on the GBA's comparatively diminutive hardware. This version shared no gameplay with the console counterparts. Gallery File:Lego Star Wars poster.jpeg|Promotional artwork. video game2.jpg|Star Wars The Video Game Scene References See also * LEGO * Star Wars * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars External links * Official website * PC Demo (198MB) * Gamespot review * IGN review * Gamespy PS2 review Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games Category:2005 media